


ART for Leader Of The Free World, Chapter 3: A More Perfect Union

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The West Wing, West Wing RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, Image Manipulation, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Public Sex, Sam Broke All the Walls, So I'm Tagging Him as a Character, Suit Sex, Title Card, What Fandom Is This Anyway, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205/chapters/17121538">Chapter 3 of Copperbadge's <b>Leader Of The Free World</b></a>. Fan art plus footnotes. Three views of the White House? Plenty of little details. Please do not claim ownership. Also don't tax my bandwidth, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leader Of The Free World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Started on 3rd July 2016 with a doodle of Bucky cat, and became my stress-buster for most of the month. Or: the only time you will ever see me use the color pink in fannish art. Experimenting with Clip Studio Paint aka Manga Studio. Doing my best with light! I'm not an artist in my other life.

  
  
  


Background is fake AO3 post of in-universe fanfic of President Clint Barton/King T'Challa of Wakanda. Note rainbow.

Left: POTUS Classified Morning Summary with doodles on it. With pen.  
Center: Watching _The West Wing_ on Netflix with Special Guest Star Tony Stark.   
Right: A very dark and occupied Gold Room in the White House. With door.

Following chapters with individual pics, with notes.


	2. Morning Briefing w/ Bucky Cat and Boyfriend Pen

  
  
  


Story spoilers ahead.

According to Wikimedia Commons, actual President of United States' classified morning briefing on actual _Resolute_ desk. 

Artistically my greatest challenge: how to doodle like an engineer. Tony doodles a grumpy Bucky feline. Being Tony, he adds a rocket launcher, knives, and what might be a laser-mounted scorpion tail. (I imagine Maria has stuff to say about patents and classified documents.) 

To sign like Tony: I shook out my wrist, pinched the pen loosely, lifted my (dominant) right elbow almost to the shoulder, and went for it. Picture RDJ's hand gestures. Loose, loose, loose.

Clint says "pew pew" in purple highlighter.

The BOYFRIEND PEN in this case is the Pilot-Namiki Vanishing Point Decimo Purple Fountain Pen.


	3. The West Wing cameo

  
  
  


Story spoilers ahead.

Many thanks to hufflefluffkins for unearthing the exact term _The West Wing_ used for its extra special guest stars! They also used a screenshot with Sarah Jessica P **ark** er, so all lined up, it is *exactly* as it would appear if Tony Stark guested.

Font is Trajan Pro Bold.

Newer Netflix layout design with a little artistic fussiness.

Excellent screenshot from ww-renaissance on livejournal.

Ok, look. The original shot had Rob Lowe. According to Google, he's 2 inches taller than RDJ. I was going to nudge the image down (from Avengers 1 candids in Central Park), but it was too much work. So this is Tony Stark plus _an extra 2 inches_ , because as I suspected, the height difference was part of the appeal.

I was going to change the tie color. Then I figured Tony would consider: is he red? is he blue? Bright bipartisan purple it is.


	4. The Gold Room (Night)

Major story spoilers ahead!

  
  
  


(If you're squinting at the night scene, the daylight draft is next chapter.)

Base is from Google Earth. Without getting into percentages and layers, this went from day to night with Color Burn on top of Linear Burn. 

From left to right: 

Did you catch the secret door? From stocksnap.io - I might come back and properly break it, but it's too much trouble.

Patricia Ryan Nixon's portrait. 

Below that, tulips (also from stocksnap) spilling from the vase. All the non-holiday pics had tulips.

A passable attempt at the outside spotlights around the White House. 

Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis looking Very Askance.

At Tony and Steve on the couch. Whoopsie. In finest fandom tradition, heads-pasted-on details in following chapter.

Items, though! Steve needed the most replaced, as Chris Evans is a lot more real estate and Steve is a lot cheaper.

Thorogood Poromeric Academy Oxford shoes plus mens compression socks.

Gallet compass chronograph. A MultiChron Navigator first produced in 1943. (It has an extra hand which points north.) 

Knocked over lamp.

Lady Bird Johnson's portrait.


	5. The Gold Room (daytime drafts)

Did I mention this is NSFW?

NSFW.

These are drafts, and are thus not polished up!

Heads pasted on details:

Body bases from meninsuitsmakingoutaggressively on tumblr. 

RDJ is originally attempting to kiss Jude Law in some Sherlock Holmes behind-the-scenes bit.

Facial hair was indeed added from a black-and-white Tony Stark concurrent shoot. 

His bubble butt was hand-altered from memory by yours truly. You're welcome.

Steve nearly got sock garters. I know! Sorry.

That's Chris Evans's chest.

Chris Evans's head is originally from What's Your Number. Because... couch.

Oh! I did add his Cap sideburns (which for the record, I loathe) from a CATWS stealth suit still. 

If you'd like to do something with the base, here's what it looks like. Do not direct-link — uh, don't direct-link any of these unless you're Sam Starbuck. Credit Liondragon.  
(This is really huge.)  
(There's a lot of hugeness.)  
www.shusu.net/r/f/poignancy/gal/roughzpsmnkdg4n8.png  
Have fun with that!

 

Hop on back to [copperbadge's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205/chapters/17121538)!


End file.
